Mario Kart Dimensions/Battle Courses
Battle Courses are the areas in which players can battle computer players and players online and local in Battle Mode. There are five new battle courses and five retro courses. Stardust Fields Stardust Fields is a purple field that contains many barrels and fallen stars. The stage is small and enclosed by a fence, and there is a gate, guarded by two . , the and many Toads can be seen in the background. Stardust Fields is a rectangular shape with many huge fallen stars. Stardust Fields also has many fallen stars which can land on the field to act like regular Stars. Stardust Fields also has Tolstar in the background, who will shoot some cannonballs onto the field. A few Fighter Flies can also be seen on the course. Peach's Castle Grounds Peach's Castle Grounds is a large stage that appears at the base of Peach's Castle. The stage is pretty much an exact replica of the castle's grounds from Mario Kart 64/Super Mario 64 (including the turn-off onto , which is blocked off). Toads, Goombas, and Shy Guys are in the crowd (behind the blockade of Royal Raceway and on the cliff). The players can battle in the lake, in the moat or on the land. The door of the castle is also open, so players can go into the main room of the castle. Bowser's laugh can be heard while entering the castle, and can be seen hopping around the outside. Dimble Clearing Dimble Clearing is a clearing within . Many appear in this place, and they walk around. There is also a small section of mud. Dimble Clearing has literally no obstacles (except for the Treevils, but they act as walls). Dimble Clearing includes many Wigglers, Sockops, Scutlets and Leaf Guys sitting on the trees. Dimble Clearing resembles a spring-version of the track from . Bowser's Lava Lair Bowser's Lava Lair is a spooky battle course area inside of Bowser's Castle. Bowser's Lava Lair is basically a large area inside of Castle Grounds with three lava pits with gates over top. Many Koopa Troopas, Peepas, Goombas, Draglets and Hammer Bros. can be seen standing on top of the walls. Along with the enemies in the crowd, Wallops walk around the stage and act as walls. They can, however, be knocked over by hitting it with an item (which can crush a person underneath it and flatten them). Podoboos also jump out of the lava pits. Delfino Plaza Delfino Plaza is a tropical town on Isle Delfino. The Stage, although the battle arena is medium-sized, the stage as a whole is large. The stage is an exact replica of the Delfino Plaza from , right down to having the M insigna left by Shadow Mario. Many Piantas, Nokis and Toads are seen on boats in the background, and Dolphins can be seen swimming around. Players can battle anywhere in the plaza, there is also a jump over the docking area, where some Item Blocks are located. Block Plaza (Wii) Battle Course 1 (SNES) Tilt-a-Kart (GCN) Sherbet Rink (3DS) Vanilla Dome (MKP)